


google search: help i've fallen (for him) and i can't get up?

by koutarous



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, Online Friendship, Predebut Era, dongmin being...... too good for this world, ish, moonbin being a relatable teen, rated t for the 2 swears i have included in this. spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: moon bin, like any other rational human being, uses the internet to solve his problems.alternatively:bin asks about his crush on an online forum. he meets someone in the same boat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love drinking coffee and writing 3000 words of fluff at 2 am. tumblr dot com has ruined my ability to write, i apologise for every obscure cultural reference in this lmao

"i think i have a crush on my friend?" bin typed in the browser bar and clicked search, not surprised at the amount of results that showed up. unfortunately, the majority of results that showed up were about 13 year old girls developing crushes on guys close to them, not 19 year olds crushing on their fellow trainee who was, as far as bin knew, not into guys.

 

he sighed and opened up an another search query, wondering how he could get more specific. "crush on bandmate? we're both guys?" "how to tell if your bandmate won't reject your confession" "how do i get rid of a crush if i'm a 19 year old boy and not a 13 year old girl? we see each other every day for practice" 

 

_ none of these searches are doing anything!  _  he thought, frustrated at how pathetic his situation was. finally, he decided to take matters into his own hands to find answers for his very specific problem.   
  
**dancerdude98:** help? i've fallen (for my bandmate) (who is also a guy) and i cant get up?  he is tall very handsome and very talented and i am very gay

 

he cringed reading his own post, but clicked send anyways and rolled over in his bed to sleep.

 

**user dancerdude98, you have 3 new replies!** **  
**  
he awoke a few hours later to his phone buzzing as it received new notifications.    
"bin” he froze.  did his bunkmate/crush eunwoo see his screen? “it is 5 o clock in the morning.  i am begging you, please turn your phone on silent" a voice hissed from the bunk over top of him.  bin blushed, thankful that the room was dark and there was no way his crush could read his phone from top bunk. "sorry!" he whispered back feeling around his bed for his phone.  squinting at the screen that was a bit too bright for 5 in the morning, he deciphered that he had gotten 3 replies to his question on a forum he frequented.  he deleted the notifications and turned his phone on silent, hopeful that his shot in the dark had been successful.   
  
**glassesgirl (mod):** ah, the fact that you're essentially coworkers really complicates things, doesn't it? on one hand, honesty is the best policy, but romantic feelings tend to get a bit messy.  it really depends on how close you are.   
**TheRock:** internalize your feelings like the rest of us? conceal dont feel   
**rapgod69:** i was in a similar situation to you about 6 months ago! honestly, talking it out really helped, and it turned out he had feelings for me too!  even if you're situation does not have the same ending as mine, it's still good to have communication with them!

  
bin groaned.  these replies were all completely different. how was he supposed to know what to do?  he began to type out a reply when jinwoo started calling him to breakfast with the rest of the guys.  he sighed, his problems could wait for a couple hours.   
  
after a couple hours of practice, bin and his group members finally got to have a break.  he wiped his face on a towel, and got out his phone, typing in the passcode and checking for more replies.  after seeing that no one else had offered their help and advice, he began to type out a reply again.   
  
**dancerdude98:** um thanks. i still have no idea what to do.  also TheRock i would tell you to not internalize your problems, but i'm really not one to be giving advice   
  
bin stared across the practice room at eunwoo, who was preoccupied with his phone as well.   _ who was he texting?  what could be so interesting on his phone? _ bin thought.  he looked at the tall, black haired boy questioningly.  his phone buzzed in his hand, drawing his attention away from his person of interest.   
  
**user dancerdude98, you have 1 new reply!**   
  
**minmin:** ugh, i'm in the same situation as you.  i found this by googling "i have a crush on my bandmate please help" actually.  right now i'm kind of just trying my best not to be thirsty as heck at dance practice:(  i know this isn't advice, but at least you're not the only one going through this!

  
bin snorted at his phone.  The other members looked at him, raising their brows before jinwoo called them back to practice.  before getting up to start practicing, he quickly typed out a reply.   
  
**dancerdude98:** when life gives you gay feelings, post about it on the internet, am i right?  glad im not the only one suffering   
  
after a long couple of hours of practicing passed by, the boys were ready to head back to the dorms.     
"can we get ramen?" sanha, the youngest of their group whined.  bin's stomach  growled at the thought.  The company had him on a diet for their debut, so that was out of the question for him.  "my heart says yes" jinwoo, the group's leader began, "but my wallet and the company say no." myungjun, along with sanha pouted. "i promise after our promotions we can all go, okay?" the leader, jinwoo proposed, as a final way to try and satisfy the members.  seeming content enough with something to look forward to in the next couple of months, the two smiled and nodded.  They walked peacefully for a couple minutes, before eunwoo started “What about i cook? For all of us i mean. i know the company is kind of strict but all of the food we have at the dorms is approved by them, so i think i’ll be able to-” “yEs” bin’s voice cracked. he wanted to curl up and cry. “i mean, i think the team as a whole would benefit from a home-cooked meal. i mean as long as it’s not a burden!  i know you must be tired and you’ve been working so hard at the extra stuff the company throws at you so don’t feel like you have to or anything!” he rambled, looking at his feet, knowing he had gone on for a tad too long.  jinwoo smiled “of course, eunwoo.  i think everyone would appreciate some home cooking if you’re volunteering it.” eunwoo nodded his head and they continued to the dorm.

 

after their meal, it was well into the early AM hours, and bin was still wide awake, thinking about how good the food was.  he looked at the bottom of the mattress on top of him and whispered a thank you, but he didn’t think eunwoo was awake to hear it.  after the past few messages, he was beginning to like his acquaintances on the forum.

 

**dancerdude98:** i take it back. he’s too good for me.  how do i un fall in love with a hardworking guy who can sing, dance, and cook? 

 

**TheRock:** every rose has it’s thorns. find his and make sure you are very aware of them, all the time.  for example, i like someone in close proximity to me as well but on the daily i remind myself that they are very much like a whiny 12 year old on the daily

 

bin thought of every flaw eunwoo had.  overworks himself.  is too good of a cook, might make me too much food that i will continue to eat despite me not being hungry? too handsome for his own good?

 

**user dancerdude98, you have received 2 new replies!**

 

**minmin** : the struggle is real.  i cooked for my guy today and he actually inhaled it. @ TheRock, is eating too fast a flaw?

 

**TheRock** : if he chokes you will feel bad. the flaw is being inconsiderate of your feelings

 

**dancerdude98:** minmin honestly? i understand this guy a lot.  you seem like a good guy though, i’m sure he’ll like you back.  :)

 

bin typed out another reply.  if eunwoo cooked for me i’d probably inhale it too. he let out a sigh.

 

**user dancerdude98, you have a new message** !

 

**minmin:** do you really think he’ll like me back

**minmin:** sorry if im overstepping. its just i know were in similar situations and i just wanted to know if you really meant it!

 

bin blinked. he honestly hadn't meant it as something he was sure of, but if a guy cooked for him he would probably pass out.

 

**dancerdude98** : if he inhaled the food i mean,,,

**dancerdude98** : tbh i fall in love w anyone who cooks for me so i may not be the most reliable, but: im sure if he liked ur food you guys have a good relationship

 

**minmin:** ahhh im not sure~ sometimes i catch him glaring at me during practice, so i think he may just like eating :/

**dancerdude98:** he could just be staring at you?

**minmin** : speaking of practice, i have that in about 7 hours, so i think i’m going to bed:) Good night.

**dancerdude98** : same? it is getting pretty late though, thanks for the chat!

 

bin smiled at his phone.  Maybe eunwoo would cook for him and only him one day.

 

practice the next day was a vigorous as ever.  as soon as the boys got back to their dorms they had all collapsed in their beds.  bin was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone buzz. 

 

**user dancerdude98, you have 3 new message!**

 

**minmin:** sorry to bother you so late, but i just got back from practice.  i know you like food too, so i was wondering: if the guy you liked cooked for you, what would you want him to cook?

**minmin:**  i feel like hes been working so hard lately….. i want to help in the only way i know how.

 

bin could hear a snort from the top bunk.  “someone’s pretty popular.”

eunwoo couldn’t see him, but his face was beet red.   _ what if he thought he was texting a girl?  what would he do if he found out that he was actually posting online because he had a crush on him? would he even care if he was texting someone else? _

“it’s spam” he blurted out, cringing at the obviously desperate answer.  above him, there was only silence.  his phone buzzed again

 

**minmin:** i think he may like someone else, actually.

 

bin frowned. 

 

**dancerdude98:** doesn’t mean you have to give up.  sorry for the delay.  honestly, i’d be happy if someone made toast for me.  

**minmin:** please set the bar higher

**dancerdude98:** meat

**minmin:** that’s expensive...

**minmin** : what kind?

**dancerdude98** : it’s gotta be beef, my guy!  i could be biased since im a trainee, but the protein could be put to good use~ 

**minmin** : you’re a trainee?

 

shit.  he had forgotten that he didn’t mention what kind of band he was in.  if his company found out, he’d be toast! if anyone found out who dancerdude98 was, astro’s image would be ruined before they even have the chance to debut.

 

**minmin:** me too.

**minmin:** i know i probably shoudn’t be telling you this, and you shoudn’t be telling me this.  i won’t tell though.  is it bad that i’m comforted by the fact that we’re both trainees that have hopeless crushes on our group members?

**dancerdude98:** whAT

**dancerdude98** : omg you know the struggle then.  do you like the visual of your group too?

minmin: i dont have a crush on myself?

**dancerdude98:** PiCs OR TheRes NO PROOF YOURe A VisUAL

**minmin** : probably not going to happen as i am looking forward to debuting in the future.

**minmin** : anyways, i should cook him meat?

**dancerdude98** : no, i retract my previous statement.  if ur a trainee ur probably just as poor as me.  please dont cook meat like if one of my group members bought meat for us i’d probably cry and make them sell it for money.  make something like ddeokbokki!!!

**dancerdude98** : so are you with like, the big 3 ;)))

minmin: i’m actually with a smaller company, so i’d rather not tell

 

a smaller company?  there were so many of those around, bin couldn't count them on a hand!

 

**dancerdude98** : ah, so we’ll be rivals in the future!!!! i’m cheering both of us on :)

**minmin:** i suppose we will be.  ddeokbokki it is.  thank you, i really appreciate it.  i have early practice again for the next few days, so i think i’ll make it on a day we finish early.

**dancerdude98** : i wish i had someone to make ddeokbokki for me (/-\\)

 

bin fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of a mysterious trainee and ddeokbokki.

 

the next couple of weeks saw minmin and dancerdude98 developing a friendship of their own, not only talking about their crushes on their groupmates, but talking about themselves and the frustrations of their training.  

 

**minmin** : sorry for not being online as much.  you know how it can be.

**minmin:** i feel like i haven’t gotten a proper meal or sleep in months.  i guess things will get easier after we debut and finish the first round of promotions.

**dancerdude98:** no no i get it!! same here actually. 

**dancerdude98:** speaking of promotions: i have extra practice. i have to go. sorry

 

when bin, sanha, and rocky came back to the dorms that night, they weren’t expecting a surprise.

“we know you’ve all been working hard and putting in extra effort.  the company’s food doesn’t really make up for that, so-”

“i made ddeokbokki!” eunwoo grinned.

“thank you for the food!”

mid-bite, his phone buzzed.  while checking the forum to see if he had any new messages, the other members rolled their eyes, jinwoo tsking him.  

“kids these days, always on their phones!” myungjun began, raising his eyebrows.

bin blushed.  he couldn’t just say that he was talking to people online.  he took the hint and slid his phone in his pocket, cheeks still tinted pink.

“i’ll be heading to bed now.  thank you so much, eunwoo.” moonbin smiled, getting up to wash up.

as he showered, he could hear his phone buzzing every minute. ignoring the noises, he finished up and headed to his room.  

 

**minmin:** im fucked

**minmin** : theres no way he likes me.  i cooked for him but he just texted someone else the entire time

**minmin** : he sMiLeD at me after and i think i gained 10 years on to my life

**dancerdude98** : sorry for the late reply, there’s been a lot happening today.

**dancerdude98** : aLsO please dont swear it scares me because you seem like not the kind of guy who does

**minmin** : sorry i just. UGh

**dancerdude98** : no i get it!! ah was he really texting someone else the entire time??? thats so rude wtf if u cooked for me id thank u while eating and probably gross u out for chewing with my mouth full

**minmin** : he seemed genuine when he thanked me though, so i think im back to just being upset that it was not me he was texting

**minmin** : i mean he ate the food so he doesnt *hate me*, right?

**minmin** : this is making me depressed.

**dancerdude98:** there are a lot of fish in the sea.  he could be texting family too? idk i wouldnt take it as immediate rejection, you seem like a nice guy. 

**minmin:** you dont know me.  id reject me

**dancerdude98** : whats your favorite color?

**minmin:** ?

**dancerdude98** : you said i know nothing about you.  let me try?

**minmin:** purple. you?

**dancerdude98** : green. favorite food?

**minmin** : european bagels

**dancerdude98** : sounds pretentious. explain?

**minmin** : um

**minmin:** dense bread circles ?

**dancerdude98** : you had me at bread

**minmin:** do you want to get them sometime?

 

bin gasped and clamped a hand at his phone. was he?- his phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts.

 

**minmin** : i dont mean to overstep or make you uncomfortable. its just.

**minmin** : im debuting soon. we could meet before we become rivals?  i know we havent discussed who we are or what agencies we’re from but i feel like i can trust you? and i really like talking to you?

**dancerdude98:** no no yes of course i want to!!!! i actually have this saturday off from training.  if that time works for you of course??

**minmin** : its a date!

**minmin:** sorry. not a date.  its a plan.  what about meeting at the astronomical cafe? if thats close to you?

 

bin looked up the cafe on his phone and saw it was only a few blocks away.

 

**dancerdude98** : i’ll be there. 1:00 sound good?

**minmin** : i’ll be there.

 

“you're going out today too?” bin asked, a mouthful of food in his mouth. eunwoo smiled, “i have some errands to run and i’m meeting up with a friend”.  before bin could question who he was meeting up with, he was out the door.  he looked at the clock.  _ 10:00. i still have a lot of time. _

 

it was not a lot of time.  it seemed like it had only been 5 minutes and soon enough, bin was rushing down the door and running down the street. panting as he entered the cafe, he looked around for anyone who could be a trainee. he didn’t see any guys under the age of 30 here, unless you counted the barista.  

he must be late, he thought, finding an empty booth and ordering a white chocolate mocha.

he was sipping peacefully, humming a song from his group’s debut album.  if anyone heard, hey, it’s just a spoiler. he thought.  he went on like this for a few minutes before someone tapped on his shoulder.

“you know, you really shouldn’t be leaking our songs before we debut” a voice said above him, causing him to choke on his drink.  “eunwoo” he coughed, his face getting red, “what brings you here?”.  he cringed as eunwoo opened his mouth again, “i’m waiting for someone, and it seems like you are too. want to sit together?” he asked, not waiting for a reply before sitting across from him.  bin blushed, looking down at his drink. “who are you waiting for?” he asked.

“a dancer.” he replied, coolly, taking a sip of his drink.

bin’s heart dropped.  he didn’t know eunwoo was meeting up with a girl today. “oh” he said, “is she pretty?”

“i don’t know if pretty is the word i’d use to describe them” eunwoo replied, taking out his phone.

bin heard his phone buzz in his pocket. 

 

**minmin** : im at your 12 o clock. at least i’m assuming, since there’s only one other guy under the age of 25 in this cafe.

 

bin looked around.  unless he didn’t actually know how to read a clock and his whole life was a lie, the only person in front of him was eunwoo, who was laughing at his phone.  

 

**dancerdude98:** do you know how to read clocks? i’m actually here with my friend, feel free to come over and meet him, though he has a date of his own.

 

he looked around again, searching for where his friend could be in the shop.  maybe he was sitting down, or just really short?

 

“looks like the european bagels arent the only dense thing in this shop, dancerdude98”

bin’s face drained of all colour, turning towards eunwoo, who was sticking out his hand.

 

“nice to meet you, i’m your vocalist and face of the group, lee dongmin. emphasis on the last syllable.  other names include: very tall and very handsome? ”

 

he could throw up.  was eunwoo joking around right now?  how long had he known?

 

“no, i’m not making fun of you, and no, i haven’t known this entire time.”

 

bin played with his empty cup awkwardly.  “i really hope this won’t affect our group. im sorry!” he blurted out, running out of the cafe.  he couldn’t believe eunwoo would do something like this.

after running for a couple of blocks, he slouched against a random show window and pulled out his phone, crouching to the ground, rereading the messages that he had though had been from someone in the same boat as him.

“i’m fucked.  there is no way he likes me.  i cooked for him but he just texted someone else the entire time. he smiled at me after and i think i gained 10 years of life” he heard a voice above him say.  he looked up and saw eunwoo standing over him.  “who did you think i was talking about? rocky?” he said, crouching down to eye level.  “the guy who inhales my food, who has been texting nonstop for the past few weeks? who did you think that was?”

bin looked directly into his eyes.

“are you saying…”

“i’m saying exactly exactly what you think i’m saying, bin.  let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**dancerdude98:** okay i know its been months since i updated bUT i have news

**dancerdude98:** i may or may not have resolved things with.  that guy i posted abt when i first signed up for this site lol

**minmin** : he means me

**dancerdude98** : i mean him!!

**dancerdude98** : turns out……… we were talking about how hard we were crushing on each other…… to each other…….

**TheRock** : that is pretty gay. im glad you did not take my advice and list out each other's flaws.

**glassesgirl** (mod):i’m so glad things worked out! ahhh it seems like something out of a movie :)

**dancerdude98:** our love really is something out of a movie haha :)

**TheRock:**  first my friends, and now my online communities.  will i ever be able to escape

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first astro fic.... how was it? i dont know why i write like im creating a tumblr post throughout this entire thing. i cant believe i nonironically used "lets go home"?? someone please delete my ao3 account bye  
> tell me about my spelling mistakes and scream over binu with me on [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
